


Forget Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Multi, Post-Danger Days, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grew flowers; she wanted a bouquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a bouquet of white and green carnations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555921) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Okay, so this is kind of set in the same universe as Danger Days, but it's post-Killjoys (or rather post-MCR as Killjoys but whatever) and everyone has their ~*~ secret identity/code name ~*~ and Tyler is The Screaming Ukulele and Jenna is Action Cat. Tyler is part of a group of wayward rebels with mystic powers, Jenna is part of a girl gang in the middle of the city. Sometimes their groups trade goods.
> 
> There's actually like a good dozen bands and musicians involved in this AU but since the focus of this fic is on Scream/Action, I'm not going to tag it with all of the other groups. Also, I honestly have no idea what else to tag this with. This is my first fic that I'm sharing with the internet in a very long time, and my first one on AO3. Please be nice.

It was April when he first saw her. 

She was with the Material Girls, who were making trades with his Tribe. As a principle, both groups wore their masks in each other's presence, but he could tell that under hers – a neon yellow cat, complete with ears, that covered the top half of her face – she was beautiful. Their alphas and betas made small talk before ducking into Ad Astra’s tent for negotiations. The rest of the Girls huddled together not far from the entrance. 

Most of the Third Eye Tribe had not much to do with the deals with gangs, and as a result they all spread out and carried on their business around the camp. Scream was at the bottom of the hierarchy within the Tribe, and usually avoided leaving his caravan on deal days. But from his window he had noticed that the visitors had brought in new faces – new masks, rather – and his interest was piqued. 

So now he sat on the end of his wagon, watering his assemblage of flowers that hung off the back. He tried his hardest to be subtle and try not to stare, but after a while the Girls started to notice him lingering. It probably didn’t help that his watering can had run out of water three minutes before. Blushing, he ducked down behind the plants and kicked the door, frustrated with himself. Resigned, he sat there for a few minutes before he sat up on his knees and peered over the tops of the plants. 

He hadn’t expected a group of them to be standing in front of him. 

Startled he sank back down and wondered how obvious it would be if he opened the door from his place and crawled inside. But a soft, “hello?” cut off his planning and forced him into interaction. He rolled to his knees again, gripping the wood of the wagon to reassign his nerves.  
There were three of them, and one of them was her. Through her mask he now saw that her eyes were a misty blue, and her skin had been kissed by the sun. The girls by her side also had half-masks, one was a bright pink cat, and the other was simply tiger stripes. (What was with these girls and cats?)

“Uh, hi,” he managed and cleared his throat. “Can I – can I help you?” 

“We were wondering if we could have some flowers,” the girl with the pink mask said. 

“Um, sure. I mean, what kind would you like?” 

“Surprise us,” the one with the tiger mask said. Scream nodded and turned to the side of the wagon where he grew roses. He was sure that he could grow some yellow ones for them – those symbolized friendship. Better play it safe. He began making himself look busy while he willed the yellow roses into existence when his thoughts were cut short.

“So, what do they call you around here?” 

That was the girl who hadn’t spoken yet, the one who caught his eye. Scream had to clear his throat again and called over the wall over foliage, “Um, they call me Scream.” 

“Scream? Like yelling?”

“Y-yeah,” he hesitated. New names always sounded so stupid when said out loud. 

“Do you have a sonic scream or something?” 

The yellow roses finished growing and he cut down three. He straightened himself and held them out to the girls. “Uh, no. I just – I’m just a gardener.” 

“Do gardeners do a lot of screaming around these parts?” she asked with a grin. Her friends took their roses and busied themselves with putting them in their hair. They clashed with the colors of their clothes. Scream didn’t have the heart to tell them. 

“It’s, uh, it’s short for something. The Tribe calls me the Screaming Ukulele. That’s my full name, I guess.” 

“The Screaming Ukulele. Sounds mysterious,” she mused. 

“C’mon, Action,” her friend with the pink mask said, tugging on her arm. “They should be wrapping it up soon.”

“I’ll catch up with you guys,” ‘Action’ replied, shaking her friend off. The girl with the tiger mask nudged the girl with the pink one, and they walked off together. 

“Those roses clash with their outfits,” she said when her friends were out of ear shot. That made Scream laugh. “I’m Action Cat, by the way. It’s nice to meet you, Scream.” 

“Action Cat,” he repeated. “It’s, ah, nice to meet you, too.” 

She smiled and glanced over to the tent where the rest of the Material Girls huddled again, talking to each other and looking over at Scream’s caravan. Scream followed her gaze and then looked down at his hands. They were laughing at him. He knew it. 

“Did you want some more roses?” he asked, not looking at her. 

“Actually, do you have any forget-me-nots?”

Scream blinked in confusion and looked up at her. Did she say forget-me-nots? She was looking down at the ground now, and – was she blushing? Did Scream hit his head when he hid the first time? But when she glanced up at him, he realized that she was being sincere.  
He nodded and ducked down again, and poured out some soil into the small terra cotta pot he kept in the corner. He hadn’t grown any forget-me-nots since last year. He pressed a hand to either side of the pot and closed his eyes, concentrating. It was harder to grow plants from scratch. He tried to focus his energy on his breathing, and imagined several of the small blue flowers sprouting from the soil. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, there was a small bouquet blossomed. Excitedly, he shot up with the pot in his hands. 

Action was startled into attention again but she beamed when she saw the bouquet in his hands. Her smile was like the sun. Scream stood at full height and leaned over the wagon, handing the whole pot out to her. 

“All of them?” she asked, surprised. He nodded. She took the pot into her own hands and cradled it close to her. With her free hand she plucked one from the edge of the bouquet and held it out to Scream. He stared, confused. 

“So you don’t forget about me,” she stated, as if it were that obvious.

This had to be all part of some great scheme to make him look stupid in front of all the other girls. He was the butt of some really funny joke, and he was going to fall for it. He reached a hand back out again, bracing himself for whatever doom that was to meet him. Surprisingly, his doom was only the flower. Action Cat pressed it into his palm firmly, and when she withdrew her hand, she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“Thank you,” she smiled some more, and looked like she was going to say something else when one of the other girls – Scream recognized her as Trans Am – came up and told her they were ready to move out with their cargo. Action Cat looked at Scream apologetically, and raised her free hand in a parting wave. Scream raised his hand and returned her smile a little sadly. 

It would be mid-July the next time he would see her. She would have a small blue flower tucked behind her ear.


End file.
